<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пусть звёзды мне укажут путь by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391217">Пусть звёзды мне укажут путь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020'>fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тема: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1330-ru">SCP-1330-RU – Сигнал из созвездия Лебедя</a></p><p>Герион просто немного заблудился</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пусть звёзды мне укажут путь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387767">Ориентир</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020">fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звёзды на небе уже гасли. Волны бились о берег и мягко толкали в борт лодку, а Герион всё разрывался между тем чтоб дать команду отчалить и подождать ещё немножко. Все слова были сказаны, все провожающие обняты, а всё, что нужно было взять в дорогу погружено ещё вчера. Так почему он так медлит. Его даже немного умиляет, что остальные продолжают ждать вместе с ним, что Лансель отчаянно зевает, но продолжает упорно стоять, что Тирион хлюпает носом — расстроен, что его не пустили.<br/>
Стук каблуков по каменным ступеням такой громкий и глуховатый в стылой утренней тишине. Герион видит как Киван встряхнулся и попытался выглядеть как можно более солидно, и вылез из лодки обратно на причал. Явился таки. Ему казалось, что выяснять отношения дальше уже просто некуда. Но ждал. Ждал с замиранием сердца того, кто всегда, при любых обстоятельствах, был самым опасным существом на много миль вокруг. Скрипнули доски. Герион сделал несколько шагов навстречу и заключил Тайвина в обьятья. Старший брат привычно напрягся, но потом расслабился и даже положил подбородок ему на плечо. Ещё немного и привыкнет. Может Гериону и правда надо чаще бывать дома? Он привезёт Брату меч. Может ещё чего интересного. Много интересного. А Тайвин будет брюзжать как старый хрыч. Герион надеется, что не слишком старый.<br/>
— Помрёшь, домой не возвращайся, — хрипло прошипел брат ему в ухо.<br/>
Киван поморщился и закатил глаза. Герион подмигнул ему и прижал Тайвина к себе ещё сильнее.<br/>
— И тебе не хворать!<br/>
Садясь в лодку Герион видит как Тайвин зябко передёргивает плечами и подтягивает повыше шейный платок. Они не машут друг другу на прощанье. В этом мало смысла. Между ними теперь вода, солнце и звзды.<br/>
***<br/>
В его палате кто-то повесил карту звёздного неба. Небо ему незнакомо. Он видел другие звёзды. Давно. Не здесь. Там где он потерял своё имя.<br/>
Он многого не знает, например что мир круглый, что сезоны могут сменяться так быстро. Так непривычно быстро. Люди в белых халатах говорят, что у него амнезия. Странное новое слово, оно значит, что он непомнящий.<br/>
***<br/>
Звёзды здесь не такие как дома. Морок завёл его так далеко. Интересно, у этого мира есть край?<br/>
***<br/>
Радио. Приёмник. Так медсестричка назвала эту штуку. Он крутит колёсико, а коробочка шипит и кряхтит, иногда выдавая голоса, иногда музыку. Они чужды и неприятны слуху, то о чём они говорят и поют ему непонятно, но он упорно крутит колёсико пока среди шума не находит участок абсолютной, чистой тишины.<br/>
***<br/>
Мёртвый берег засыпан белым песком, на песке следы львиных лап. Нет. Не здесь. Не то. Это просто бред.<br/>
***<br/>
Приёмник выпал из рук и вновь зашипел. Сигнал потерялся. Но волна настроена, значит он найдёт источник. Направление.<br/>
Цифры переписаны на бумажку.<br/>
***<br/>
Небо холодно взирало на его попытки цепляться за жизнь. Вода холодная, доска скользкая… Пить…<br/>
***<br/>
Направение смещается. Он узнал ещё одну вещь, очевидную для нормальных людей — он находится не просто на шаре, он находится на крутящемся шаре, несущемся в пустоте на огромной скорости вокруг другого шара.<br/>
Солнце — звезда.<br/>
Звёзды.<br/>
Сигнал приходит снаружи.<br/>
Звёзды. Чужие, незнакомые звёзды. Но он умеет ориентироваться по ним.<br/>
***<br/>
Корабль окончательно сбился с курса. Тишина. Неприятная тишина. После обязательно грянет гром.<br/>
***<br/>
Он ведёт себя хорошо. Он понял, что некоторые его шутки обижают персонал. Если быть, как здесь выражаются, тактичным, то можно добиться многого. Они знают что он читает, но ведь в навигации и астрономии нет ничего предосудительного?<br/>
***<br/>
Меч из валирийской стали с золотой, украшенной рубинами рукоятью удивительно привычно лежал в руке, только вот искал он его не себе. Тайвину наверняка понравится, Герион уверен.<br/>
***<br/>
Он вытащил из ячейки длинный свёрток. Даже заглядывать не нужно, он знает, что там. Интересно, это разгильдяйство или напротив уважение к собственности? Он так редко рылся в своих старых вещах. Они ничего не трогали в его душе. А свёртка он почему-то немного побаивался.<br/>
Лев смотрел на него рубиновыми глазами и в груди неприятно заныло.<br/>
Тоска.<br/>
***<br/>
Солнце стоит в зените. Море спокойно. Полоска берега в дымке по левому борту. Жарко. Чертовски жарко. Герион стаскивает рубашку и потягивается.<br/>
— Что, капитан, девица горячая попалась? — раздаётся из-за спины насмешливый голос.<br/>
То-то так спину саднит.<br/>
— Ага, никак отпускать не хотела.<br/>
— И что?<br/>
— Вернусь, куда я денусь? — Герион улыбается. Блики на воде режут глаза.<br/>
***<br/>
Приёмник в руках перестаёт трещать. Всё правильно. За ним никто не следит. Он хороший. Наверное меч с белым халатом смотрятся нелепо, но это ведь такая ерунда. Надо вспомнить.<br/>
Просто нужно следовать за лебедем.<br/>
Он закрывает глаза и идёт в тишину.<br/>
Так странно шагать не ощущая ничего под ногами. Тапки он потерял где-то там позади, в белых безлико чистых коридорах и теперь он просто болтает ногами в пустоте, в надежде нащупать опору, неважно какую, только бы найти… Глаза так страшно открыть. Ему кажется, что если он увидит, то уже не сможет идти, застрянет, не в силах осознать.<br/>
Ступни коснулись холодного камня. На него, спустя не-то миг, не-то целую вечность ничего, обрушились все ощущения разом, аж ноги подкосились. Коробочка выпала из ослабевших рук и треснула о камень, ножны обо что-то зацепились, он изо всех сил пытался сохранить равновесие путаясь в собственных конечностях, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Его удержали. Его трясли. Его звали.<br/>
— Герион! — голос, казалось давно забытый, но такой знакомый прорвался наконец сквозь шум в ушах и головокружение.<br/>
— Тайвин, это правда ты? — не то орёт не то шепчет Герион.<br/>
Его тащат, плюхают, кажется на кровать, снимают ремень с пристёгнутыми к нему ножнами, а он что-то бормочет, пытаясь рассказать всё разом, про дальние страны, про меч, про белые коридоры и про то как сильно он соскучился.<br/>
— Успокойся! — ворчит Тайвин. — Посмотри на меня наконец.<br/>
— Я боюсь. Боюсь что это лишь очередной сон. Пожалуйста, можно я так… останусь. Совсем немного. Правда.<br/>
Он слышит как брат досадливо вздыхает, но прижимает крече. Герион высвобождает руки и обнимает в ответ, утыкаясь лицом в рубаху, там где за рёбрами бьётся сердце.<br/>
Он откроет глаза. Обязательно. Будет новый день. А Герион вернётся домой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387767">Ориентир</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020">fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>